Alduin's Jinchuriki Rewrite
by InfiniteBioDragon9780
Summary: Adopted from Homura Kagari-06. Alduin the World Eater was the creature to attack Konoha on October 10th, not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As a result, it was he that was sealed into Naruto on the day of his birth. Dark Naruto. NaruHarem. Team 7 Bashing. Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes.
1. Meeting the Dragon (Updated)

" **Grik, hi lost meyz wah koraav dovah ahst laat, joor? Aal zu'u aak hi?"** Came a booming voice from within the dark of a large, cavernous set of tunnels. The tunnels had a layer of water on the floor, possibly six or so inches deep. The walls were lined with pipes, some having a pulsing, glowing red fluid moving through them, while others simply have what looks like water running in them. The ceiling of the tunnel was in a similar state, having pipes running the length of it and weaving around each other, some having that glowing red liquid in them.

A young boy, no older than six years of age, looked around in fright when he heard the voice. He looked behind himself, in front of himself, to his left and then his right, above then below. He continued to look around before the voice boomed within the halls of the tunnel again.

" **Dreh ni dreh grik ahraan, kul. Zu'u los ni ko fin hahdrim wah nos hi."** This time, the voice seemed to convey a sense of annoyance and contempt. However, despite what the voice had said, the young boy continued to frantically look around in search of the source of the booming voice.

The boy stood at a height of roughly three feet and five inches, rather small for a boy of his age. He had a head of sun kissed blonde hair, being so bright it looks like it could be emitting its own light. His hair was in a shaggy state, looking as if it had not been cut since he was born and spiked out in every direction in an untamed jungle of follicles atop his scalp. His eyes were a bright azure, though while being bright in colour, they seemed to lack any brightness for life and showed nothing but a dull outlook on a bleak existence. On each cheek, the blonde had a set of three whisker marks, evenly spaced apart and running from the edge of his jaw to mere millimetres from his mouth. His overall appearance was that of a short and very skinny young boy, looking as though he would have to fight to feed himself on a daily basis. By the very appearance of him, he looked like a street kid and one that would have a hard time even climbing into a rubbish bin to feed themselves.

This boy goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

He continued to looked around in growing fear of the voice that boomed in his ear and through the tunnels, looking in a futile effort to find the source of the voice and hopefully the end to more fear in his life.

Yes, Naruto feels fear every day of his life. And no, it is not only because he needs to eat from the rubbish and fend for his life against drunken villagers and the residents of the dodgy part of the village. He feels fear because almost every civilian in his home wants to see him dead. Yes, people want to see a six year old boy dead.

The voice called out again, however, this time in a language that Naruto could understand. **"I see... So you cannot understand Dovahzul. Well, I refuse to be sealed within a vessel that cannot converse with me in my native tongue, so I will teach you the language of the Dovah."**

Naruto looked around even more frantically, though he seemed to release a small amount of fear with the knowledge that the voice did not just speak that strange and guttural language. However, he was still fearful of the voice since it seemed to disregard his fear and simply declared it would teach him the language it had spoken to him. However, he could not comprehend the thought of this voice being sealed within something, though it did not occur to him that the voice meant it was sealed within him.

Yes, the voice belonged to a being that was sealed within Naruto.

The voice addressed the young blonde once again, this time instructing him to follow the sound to the source. Wearily, Naruto complied and followed the sound of the voice, which was far headed than one would think given that at times it sounded like the voice was coming from every direction, echoing off every wall and bouncing around the tunnels like a sugar high three year old in a room made of trampolines.

For what seemed like hours to Naruto, he walked the water logged tunnels, taking left turns and then right turns. Turning back on himself and walking back the way he had come from several times in an attempt to find the source of the voice, hoping to gain some closure for his active mind constantly wondering and fearing what the being that owns the voice could be.

Eventually, Naruto came to the end of the tunnel, said tunnel opening into a large room. The room had similar properties to the tunnels, having walls covered in pipes with glowing red liquid running through them. However, the ceiling was far higher, so high in fact that it was out of sight, though Naruto somehow knew that the cavernous room did indeed have a ceiling. At the end of the expanse, a large set of bars could be seen with a single piece of paper in the centre of what looked to be a huge pair of metal bar doors.

In the darkness behind the bars, a pair of gleaming red orbs appeared. For some reason, Naruto had a feeling that they were eyes belonging to a rather large and somewhat nasty creature. His answer came in the form of the deep rumbling voice he had heard earlier emitting from the darkness the eyes were in.

" **You have finally arrived then, mortal."** The voice spoke, the deep rumble making the ground and walls shake in the close proximity of the source, **"Do you know who I am? What I am? Do you know where you are, mortal?"** The voice asked the young blonde.

Naruto's only response was a simple shake of the head, which was the only response he could manage to give in the situation he now found himself in. He was scared beyond comprehension by the thought of what owned that voice. The mere sound of it, the deep rumbling and seemingly growling tone to it, spoke only of a power and very angry creature. Something ancient and powerful that made the boy think of the Tailed Beasts, one of the nine monstrous beasts ranging from one through nine tails must be the owner of that voice.

However, the voice answered with what Naruto would never had expected to hear. **"Mortal. I am Alduin. First born of the God Akatosh, Destroyer of Worlds, Eater of Souls, and the First Dovah. I am the eldest of my kind, the Dovah. As for where you are... You, mortal, are in my seal."** The now named Alduin answered, causing the blonde haired young boy to gasp in shock and step back in fear.

"W-What?" He stammered out, "H-How can you b-be Alduin? He w-was killed by the Yondaime!" Naruto shouted out, gaining some of his courage in the form of anger. Whatever this creature was it seemed to like playing horrible tricks on the boy. Naruto opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the enraged roar of the Dovah behind the bars.

The red eyes gleamed brighter as they moved forward, Alduin coming into view. As the Dragon emerged from the shadows, he revealed himself to be roughly ninety feet in length and standing at a height of approximately twenty feet. The beast was on all fours, this being both hind legs and wings that served as arms, his body was covered in thick black scales that extended out into long, curved blade like spines. Alduin's red eyes were set deep inside his large scaled head, his maw hanging open slightly to reveal a set of huge jagged teeth that could quite easily rip a man to pieces in a matter of seconds. The tail of the Dovah was long and scaled, ending in a large club like growth of scales and bone, being extremely vicious and evil looking. In all, Alduin was an imposing sight and made it more fearful with the fact that he currently had flames licking at his maw from his throat.

" **You dare to contest me, mortal!?"** He boomed, glaring bloody daggers at the boy, his glowing crimson eyes making for an intense glare that made Naruto step back in utter fear and almost wet himself. **"I am Alduin! No mortal can kill me! Not even that pathetic Dovahkiin could completely destroy my soul!"** The Firstborn of Akatosh shouted, the cavernous room the duo were in shaking wildly and gaining a few cracks along their lengths. **"Mortal. You will speak to me with the proper respect for a being of my power! I am may be in this seal, but I am still the most powerful existence in Nirn!"** He said, looking at Naruto with a stern glare, a glare that left no room for argument.

Naruto nodded quickly in response, letting the Dragon know that he didn't intend to disrespect him any further. Of course, the boy had not intended to disrespect such a powerful being in the first place, simply claiming that the Yondaime Hokage had killed the beasts and as such he shouldn't be speaking with him. "B-But, if you can't be killed... What are you doing in here?" He asked confusedly.

The Dovah let out a deep sigh, seeming to resign to the fact that the young mortal had made a fair point and asked a reasonable question. **"What do you know of the battle between your Yondaime and myself?"** Alduin asked the young blonde, wanting to know what he knew before telling him the truth.

Naruto looked confused, "Well, I was told that you had attacked the village for no reason and the Yondaime had killed you, but gave his life to do so. Now I'm not sure what to believe, since I'm here talking to you." He said, looking down in confusion.

Alduin nodded, **"Well, what you have been told is wrong. I cannot be killed by a mere mortal. Only a being of greater power than I can kill me, a being like my father Akatosh."** the Dragon intoned, looking down at the small human boy with no small amount of disdain, **"No, I cannot be killed, so the Yondaime sealed me instead. On the night of October Tenth, I attacked your village and the Yondaime sealed me within a newborn child."** He said, snorting at the human, **"To think, a being of my power being defeated and held by a child and his father..."** The Great Dragon said, turning away and crawling further into the shadows, hiding his visage from Naruto once again.

Naruto frowned in thought before his eyes went wide and tears started to pool in the corners of his cerulean orbs, "Y-You... You're sealed inside me?" He asked, receiving a confirmatory grumble from the Great Black Dragon within the darkness. Despite what many of the villages thought, Naruto was not stupid. In fact, he was incredibly smart, he needed to be smart to survive on the streets as long as he did. It wasn't hard for Naruto to come to the fairly easy conclusion that he was the child Alduin had been sealed within, and that he was now standing inside that very seal.

" **Yes, mortal. You are the child I was sealed within..."** He said with a surprisingly solemn tone to his booming voice, **"However, despite what those pathetic villagers think, you are not stupid. You would not have survived as long as you have if your were not smart."** He intoned, his voice becoming more intrigued, **"And I refuse to be sealed in such a weak vessel. As such, I will offer you this... I will train you, mortal. In the ways of Magika and in how to speak my tongue, Dovahzul. You will learn to speak as Dov. You will not be weak. You will show those mortals that a Dovah is nothing to be scoffed at."** He said, his voice raising as he spoke until he was shouting to the boy, making him step back in slight fear, though his face showed nothing but determination.

"Yes." The blonde answered, "Yes, I want to be trained. I want to be able to protect myself from the people that hurt me. I want to be strong!" He declared, looking the gleaming red eyes dead on as he stepped up to the bars, "I want you to teach me what you know!" He shouted, his face twisting in anger and determination.

Alduin nodded, stepping out of the shadows and looking down on the boy with a mildly impressed gaze, **"Good. I will teach you the ways of the Dovah and the ways of Magika. You will learn to not only speak in my tongue, but to wield the elements of Fire, Lightning, and Ice, to conjure creatures from the planes of Oblivion, to alter the very fabric of the world, and to heal any wound inflicted on yourself or others."** The Eldest of the Dovah answered, looking down on the boy and grumbling lowly in his throat.

Once the conversation between Vessel and Prisoner was over, Naruto found that he was fading from the seal. Alduin looking on as the boy disappeared slowly from in front of his cage and sighing as he turned around to see the black expanse that was his confines, **"Damn mortal.. Trapping me in a bleak place like this..."** He muttered to himself in irritation, cursing the Yondaime to an eternity of suffering within the Shinigami's stomach.

 **[Konohagakure no Sato: Naruto's apartment]**

After Naruto had faded from the seal that was his mindscape, he slowly began to awake in the real world. He found that he was laying on the floor in an alley, apparently having been chased into a corner once again and beaten. Of course the villagers would take pleasure in beating a small helpless boy... Of course no one would care for the fact that every villager within this Hell hole has broken so many laws in just beating him. Assault. Grievous Bodily Harm. Child Abuse. Actual Bodily Harm. Assault with a deadly weapon. Attempted Murder. The only crime they hadn't committed yet was the act of rape on the young boy. Apparently the morals of this village were so screwed up that only raping the boy was too far, trying to kill him was something they could get away with easily in their eyes.

The blonde stood, or at least tried to stand, finding that he had multiple lacerations and bruisers all over his body. He hissed in pain as he opened a gash across his thigh that had started to heal already, his life fluid spilling from the wound and staining the already bloody floor even more. If such a thing was even possible. Naruto managed to close the wound after several minutes of pressing his weight into his thigh and then ripping part of his t-shirt off to tie the gash closed before standing on shaky legs and stumbling to the hospital.

…

 **Author Note:**

 **Well, there's the first renewed chapter of Alduin's Jinchuriki! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Word Count for this Chapter: 2573 Words**

 **And before you all start complaining about not understanding what Alduin said at the start of the chapter. I know. I haven't put the translation after what is said for a reason. It makes sense to read what is said in Dovahzul and then read what it actually says at the end of the chapter. So here it is.**

 **Dovahzul/English Translations:**

 **Grik, hi lost meyz wah koraav dovah ahst laat, joor? Aal zu'u aak hi?**

 **So, you have come to see me at last, mortal? May I help you?**

 **Dreh ni dreh grik ahraan, kul. Zu'u los ni ko fin hahdrim wah nos hi.**

 **Do not be so scared, boy. I am not in the mind to attack you.**

 **Now, I haven't shown Naruto being attacked in this chapter because I am writing this story differently now. There will be things that are similar, like Naruto will still be dark, and Team 7 will still be getting their asses handed to them by said dark ninja. However, Alduin will not be as nice to Naruto, said blonde wont be hiding behind a mask this time, and I will be attempting to write a new chapter for every couple weeks at the most.**

 **Also, having had this in the past; if you don't like my stories. Don't. Read. Them. If you don't like the first chapter and decide you won't like the story don't read it and just slag them off. It pisses me off. Simply making a point of reading a story just to berate the author is not what Fanfiction was created for. It irritates me that people are so pathetic that they read things just to find things they don't like so they can gripe about it.**

 **Thanks for reading. Give me some reviews, they do help, but don't flame me.**

 **InfiniteBioDragon9780, over and out!**


	2. Training! (Updated)

It had been a week since Naruto's first encounter with Alduin. After having awoken in the alley, he had gone to the hospital to get patched up. Of course, he didn't get any help for the first three hours of sitting in the waiting room, instead receiving only glares and hateful whispers of 'Demon' and the like. Of course, the fact that Alduin is actually a Dragon and not a Demon at all escaped the small minds of the villagers, but he couldn't say that or he'd be run out of the hospital and he'd have to patch himself up... And that wouldn't go well.

Instead, Naruto sat patiently until a doctor called him over grudgingly, stitching his wounds and giving him an antibiotic jab before kicking him out of the hospital, as was the norm for Naruto.

For the next week, Naruto stayed inside his apartment, attempting not to get himself attacked again while his wounds healed. During that time, he started his training under Alduin, finding that he was a natural at learning Dovahzul. Though having the Eldest of the Dovah sealed within him probably had an effect on his mind, making him more receptive to the language of the Dragons and as such making it easier for him to learn. Of course, he still needed to learn the words and understand their meanings. This went rather quickly for the most part, however, since the Firstborn of Akatosh had taught him most of the words straight away and was now finalising the teachings of the words of Dovahzul.

Naruto was sitting on his bed, in his apartment, in a meditative position while he was in his mindscape speaking with the beast sealed in his stomach. His features showed some level of concentration and confusion at the same time, giving the impression that whatever Naruto was learning seemed to confuse him while also being something he needed to concentrate on.

 **[Naruto's Mindscape]**

Naruto stood before the cage Alduin was trapped within and listened to what the huge reptile had to say.

" **Now mortal, since I have already taught you most of the words in my tongue, do you have any questions before I continue?"** The Dragon asked, lowering its head down to the human's level to stare him in the eye. Naruto's only response was a shake of the head, while he didn't understand a single word that had been told to him, he figured he would learn to understand them at a later date. Alduin nodded, **"Very well. Then listen to my voice and learn the last words."** He spoke before taking a deep breath and then uttering a phrase in Dovahzul. **"Hon dii zul ahrk mindoraan ol zu'u tinvaak wah hi. Daar los fin rot do dii tinvaak ahrk hi fent tinvaak niin ol zu'u dreh."** The Dragon intoned and roared finally as a rush of blue, red and gold winds leapt forth from his maw and surrounded Naruto, rushing around him and finally settling as they were absorbed into the young boy's body.

Naruto blinked before buckling over and vomiting from the influx of memories and information. He looked at Alduin and glared intensely at the Great Black Dragon before passing out and falling face first into the knee high water on the floor.

 **[Roughly an hour later]**

Naruto woke with a sudden start, sitting bolt upright to find that he was still inside his mindscape. He looked around and found that he was in front of the cage still, Alduin's imposing figure looking down on him as he slowly stood up. He immediately regretted the decision to even wake up and clutched his head in pain as his skull surged with an ungodly mind numbing sensation that almost made him pass out a second time, thankfully he didn't pass out again but found that he was extremely dizzy and decided it would be a good idea to sit down. He ignored the cold water of his mindscape splashing it his lower body as he sat in the liquid,

He looked up at Alduin and found the mirth in his crimson eyes disturbing to say the least, "What in Kami's name was that?" He asked as he continued to hold his head in pain, closing his eyes as the light started to piece his mind and cause more pain.

Alduin chuckled in amusement, finding the human's pain rather mirthful to say the least, **"What just happened, mortal, was my knowledge and experience in speaking the words I have taught you being transferred into your mind. It is a painful transition when it first occurs, however you will not feel the pain after a the first few times."** He explained. The Dragon then looked up and roared, his mood changing from that of amusement to seriousness in a second, **"Now, you will speak to me in Dovahzul from now on, mortal."** The Dovah spoke as he looked down at the boy, his eyes gleaming in anticipation for his vessel to speak Dovahzul for the first time.

Naruto sighed as he dug deep in his mind, finding the words he needed to speak and finding that he understood what they meant. He stared the Firstborn of Akatosh in the eyes, cerulean blue meeting crimson red, and spoke for the first time in his life in a language that would otherwise be declared dead to the world. "Rinik pruzah. Zu'u fent tinvaak wah hi ko Dovahzul nol nu nau, Alduin." Naruto smirked and nodded to the Dovah before him, loving the feeling he got from speaking a language that has the power to destroy and reshape the world as it is.

Alduin grumbled in acknowledgement and turned to crawl back into the darkness of his cage, looking over his shoulder long enough to say only one thing. **"Nu fin faaz kiin."** Once that had been said, Naruto began to fade from the mindscape with a look of anticipation on his face.

 **[Two years later: Konohagakure no Sato]**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, an elderly man in his late sixties to early seventies, sat at his desk. This man was the one to preside over the entire village of Konoha, overseeing everything that happens within its walls and deciding what happens from day to day business or with laws that last an eternity.

Hiruzen looked wearily at a report written on a scroll in his hands, looking carefully over every brush stroke and analysing the information it conveyed to him. The report the he was reading was one that he never thought he would have to read in his life. It was a report on the activities of Naruto Uzumaki.

The Hokage had been given information that Naruto had undergone a dramatic change, one that seemed to disturb those around him and make them feel even more uncomfortable with the young blonde. Though this new feeling was not caused by their hatred for the blonde, but rather due to the new vibe he was giving off. A vibe that seemed to give him an air of indomitable power and a presence that no one cold ignore.

Hiruzen sighed as he finished looking over the report, motioning for one of his ANBU guard to come out of the shadows. As asked, one of the four ANBU hidden in the Hokage's office appeared before his desk in a sudden flash of leaves and a low buzzing sound. "Bring Naruto Uzumaki in." The aged man said to his guard as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Five minutes later, the ANBU arrived in a shunshin with the blonde haired Jinchuriki he had been sent for standing in front of him, his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sarutobi nodded to the ANBU and subtly motioned for the masked ninja to take his place in the room once again, which the man did without another word.

Hiruzen then looked at Naruto with an incredulous gaze. The boy had changed dramatically over the last two years, much like the report had said, though he wanted to see it for himself and speak to the boy to see what else had changed about him.

The now eight year old Naruto stood at a height of four feet, having gone through a massive growth spurt in the last two years but still standing at a height shorter than his peers. His blonde hair was still in the same untameable mess of spikes that it always had been. His whisker marks were slightly thicker and more feral looking than they were when he was six. However, the biggest change was in his eyes. Naruto still had the cerulean orbs that everyone in the village remembered, however, his eyes no longer showed a boy with a desire for attention or a child that wanted to prank every last member of the village. No. Now his eyes showed a surprisingly mature young boy with an outlook on life that would make even the ninja of Torture and Interrogation weep in fear and depression.

The Hokage released a breath that he didn't know he was holding before looking at Naruto while unintentionally trying to avoid making eye contact, if only to save his own sanity. "Naruto. I have a report here that says you have been changing considerably over the last two years." The aged man said, receiving a nod of confirmation from the young blonde, "So, my boy. Tell me what this is about." He instructed the blonde, who merely sighed and leaned back in the large chair he sat in.

"Where do you want me to start?" Naruto asked, looking incredulously at the elderly man behind the desk.

Said elderly man simply motioned for Naruto to start talking, meaning that he wanted to hear it all, from the beginning. The blonde nodded and took a deep breath. "Well. It all started two years ago... On my birthday..." He said as he looked at the Hokage, his eyes showing a fire burning deep within his soul and an evil that could only belong to the Dragon sealed within him.

For the next hour, Naruto sat and told the Hokage everything he wanted to know. He told the elderly leader about how he was beaten on a regular basis, how he was chased by mobs through the streets, how the ANBU tasked with guarding him very rarely intervened before he was almost mortally wounded, how he would live in fear of the villagers breaking into his apartment for the Kami knows how many times to hurt him.

Eventually the Hokage had to stop the boy, finding that the story he was telling him was not only making him sick to his stomach with the villagers and apparently his ninja too, but also making him feel enough rage toward the village to want to rip them limb from limb with his own hands.

"Oh believe me old man, I haven't gotten to the good part yet." Naruto said with a grin, looking the Hokage in the eye with a mischievous glint appearing in his cerulean orbs.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Naruto sat in his apartment, meditating while in his mindscape. His body was sat on his living room floor with a relaxed expression on his face as he learned about the Dovah from Alduin. He had been learning about the history of his tenant's brethren for the last month, since Alduin couldn't give the boy the information the same way he had last time due to Naruto's mind not being fully developed yet. Such an influx of knowledge and experience would overload the blonde's mind and either give him irreparable brain damage or make the memories of his life and Alduin's life blend together until the boy forgot who he was completely._

 _However, Naruto was ripped from his mindscape by a loud crashing and the splitting of wood. Alduin had forcefully expelled the blonde from his mindscape to see what was going on after the Dragon had sensed something off outside the seal. After having been kicked out of his own mind, which he found rather rude is he was honest, the young Jinchuriki stood and walked out of his living room and into the hall of his small apartment he found a group of men, no more than five strong, walking through what used to be his door._

 _The men that had broken into his apartment seemed to be ninja, that fact was given away rather easily by the Chunin flak jackets and Konoha head bands they wore, and all of them had their faces on show. Obviously the ninja thought they were going to kill the young blonde so he wouldn't be able to give a description of their faces for them to be punished. Of course, they didn't yet know about his training did they?_

 _As Naruto stood in the hall examining the quintet of ninja, the apparent leader noticed him and gained a look of rage to his visage. He shouted to the other four and rushed at the blonde. Before Naruto could do anything, he was grabbed around the throat by the lead Chunin and his head was slammed into the wall, knocking him out and preventing him from doing anything to the five of them._

 _Before Naruto was knocked unconscious, he remembered enough of the details to the ninja to recognise them. The leader was clearly a Hyuga, is the blank white eyes were anything to go by, though the blonde couldn't tell if he was Main Family or Branch Family due to the Hitai-ate on his forehead. He stood at what Naruto would guess was an average height with an athletic build, no doubt due to his training and the hard life a ninja goes through. He had a scar on his face, running from under his head band to his jaw. His attire was the standard Chunin garb for the village._

 _The next was what could only be a civilian turned ninja, a man that had no real defining features other than his clothing. He had a head of messy brown hair, much like many of the ninja in the village, a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a fairly unremarkable build for a ninja. He seemed to be the second in command, if the fact that he was second through the broken door was anything to go by. This led Naruto to think that he may be quite powerful for a Chunin to be respected like that by a Clan ninja._

 _The third ninja was one that Naruto had met before. He stood at an average height and had an athletic build, though the most defining feature about this man was the head of long silver hair. This was Mizuki, a Chunin instructor in the Academy and one of the people that had always been beating and chasing the young blonde since the day he could walk on his own two feet._

 _The fourth and fifth seemed to be civilian turned ninja as well, though they had little to no importance at the moment, they seemed hesitant to step into the blonde's apartment, either through fear or for the fact they didn't want to carry out such a heinous crime on a six year old boy._

 _After what seemed like seconds to Naruto's unconscious mind, but in reality was closer to hours, the blonde awoke to find not only a searing pain coursing through his head but also that he couldn't raise his hands to nurse the pain. He struggled momentarily against the restraints on his wrists and ankles that held him tied to the chair he was in. He opened his eyes to inspect where he was and what was happening, only find that he was still in his apartment, tied to one of the chairs that usually sit around his kitchen table. He looked to his left to find the lead ninja sitting on his couch, lounging while waiting for him to awaken._

" _Hey, look. The demon is awake." Mizuki said as he walked out of the kitchen and saw Naruto looking around. The other four jumped up and smirked at the sight of the blonde staring at them with what they thought was fear in his eyes. "So, what should we do to him first?" The silver haired Chunin asked._

" _How about you release me and I'll kill you all faster than you deserve." The blonde said with a blank stare and a murderous tone to his voice. The tone he used made two of his captors flinch in fear and step away from the young Jinchuriki, while the other three gained looks of rage. He leader of the quintet punched Naruto in the cheek, snapping his head to the side and making the pain in his head throb with a new intensity._

" _Silence Demon! You don't deserve to live, let along speak!" The Hyuga said with a growl, looking way from the young blonde he nodded to Mizuki who stepped up and punched Naruto as well. This continued for the next twenty minutes, each of the five men taking turns in punching Naruto in the face. Naruto, being changed after meeting Alduin, simply laughed every time he was hit._

 _Through all the years of abuse he had received, Naruto had built up a resistance to pain that would make even the gods bow in respect to him. Though after meeting Alduin and having his mind assaulted by all the knowledge the beast conveyed to him in that single instance, he now felt little to no pain. The pain he went through in that single moment was more than any ninja could inflict on him short of burning him alive, and no one could do that due to the resistance to fire he boasted._

 _During the twenty minutes that he was continuously hit in jaw and nose, Naruto simply laughed and commented on who he thought had a harder punch. He made it a game. This frustrated the five ninja and made them stop what they were doing in favour of unsheathing their weapons and begging to cut the boy, starting by placing small cuts on his face and neck, inflicting what they thought would be pain but not killing him._

 _However, after another hour of small cuts and wounds being placed all over the blonde's body and the quintet watching them steam and heal before their very eyes, they got so frustrated that Mizuki simply went to end it all for the Jinchuriki, releasing his fuma shuriken and throwing it at Naruto with as much power as he could muster. The five would be 'Demon Slayers' watched in horror as something they never could have imagined unfolded before their eyes._

 _Naruto's eyes lost all amusement they held for the last hour and a half and gained a look of contempt and mild anger, his lips falling into an ugly frown as his body tensed and he spoke in a language they could not understand. "FUS!" An ethereal wave of power was released from Naruto's mouth which caused the weapon screaming toward him to stop in mid air before reversing its trajectory and heading back at Mizuki, impaling itself in his chest with a wet snap as it cut into flesh into bone. The four remaining ninja look on in greater horror as the whiskered six year old tore his restraints from his body and stood, looking up at them in anger and disgust, "Do you realise how annoying you people are? Have you not realised that for the last six years, with all the attempts on my life, no one has managed to kill me yet? Do you know why that is?" He asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer from the remaining quartet he gave them his answer, "That is because the Hokage himself does not want me dead. Because he has been looking out foe me these past years. And do you know what the punishment is for torture or murder of a civilian? Death." He said as he stepped forward._

 _The lead ninja snapped out of his horrified state and went to attack the blonde, only to be stopped when Naruto spoke again, "KRII LUN AUS!" Once these three words had made their way past Naruto's lips, a pale purple aura sprang into existence and latched onto the Hyuga and caused him to scream in pain as he seemed to age rapidly before he eventually fell to the ground and died, his body turning to a pile of dust as he had aged so rapidly._

 _The three remaining ninja tried to run in fear after having just seen two of their friends killed before them, one of whom was their leader, though they didn't get far. As all three attempted to shove their way through the door, they heard a loud shout of "WULD!" and Naruto was suddenly in front of them, having pushed them all aside and slammed them into walls. Naruto stepped back into his apartment and looked at the three with contempt, "You are not worth killing. Though if I let you live, I will have to explain this sooner than I would have liked. So I will kill you for my own personal safety." He said before taking a deep breath and shouting, "FO KRAH DIIN!" With this said, an icy mist leaped forth from Naruto's mouth and froze the three remaining would be attackers turned cowards. Naruto nodded to himself before taking another deep breath, "YOL!" He roared out, releasing a wave of fire from his mouth that caused the three frozen ninja to shattered from the sudden change in temperature._

 _Naruto huffed to himself, in both satisfaction and annoyance, before heading back into his bedroom to re-enter his mindscape and continue his learning of the Dovah history. However, before he could even sit on his bed, he was interrupted by an ear splitting scream. He walked out into his hall again and found the Landlady standing at his broken door with a look of sheer horror in his eyes as she saw the death and destruction within the apartment. She had only come to see what all the shouting was about, but now she regretting that decision._

 **[Flashback End]**

Hiruzen sat in silent shock as he thought over what Naruto has just told him. He had been given reports, roughly two years ago that five of his ninja had gone missing. No he knew why they had gone missing. There was no point in even taking this to the Council, given that half of them were egotistical bastards that hated Naruto for something out of his control, and would simply call for his immediate death. They would of course, completely forget that in a Shinobi village it was perfectly legal to kill someone if they had attempted to kill you before hand. Which these five had done to Naruto.

Naruto nodded to the elderly village leader and continued to stare at him, "So, what are you going to do now?" He questioned, expecting his Grandfather figure to turn on him and have him killed for killing five of his ninja. He was genuinely shocked when the old man sighed and smiled.

"Well, I won't have you killed if that's what you're asking. You killed those five in self defence, and as you yourself said, the punishment for attempting to kill a civilian of your own village is death. The only crime I can punish you for is passing judgement in place of the Hokage. Which I won't do, since there was no hearing and trial so that would not have been a legal passing of judgement." Hiruzen said, smiling at Naruto and pulling out his pipe. He packed the smoking utensil with tobacco and lit it with a small flame on his finger.

Naruto nodded and stood, "If that's all, Old Man." He said rather than asked, before heading for the exit to the office and grabbing the handle of the door.

"Hold on just a minute Naruto." The elderly Hokage said, folding his hands and resting his chin on them, "I want to enrol you in the Academy, but I won't do it without your permission." He said.

Naruto gave him a blank stare, "Just because I've changed, doesn't mean that I won't take that hat from you, Old Man." He said with a grin.

 ** **Author Note:****

 ** **Well, there's the second renewed chapter of Alduin's Jinchuriki! I hope you enjoyed it.****

 ** **Word Count for this Chapter: 4068 Words****

 ** **Dovahzul/English Translations:****

 ** **Hon dii zul ahrk mindoraan ol zu'u tinvaak wah hi. Daar los fin rot do dii tinvaak ahrk hi fent tinvaak niin ol zu'u dreh.****

 ** **Listen to my voice and understand as I speak to you. These are the words of my language and you shall speak them as I do.****

 ** **Rinik pruzah. Zu'u fent tinvaak wah hi ko Dovahzul nol nu nau, Alduin.****

 ** **Very well. I shall speak to you in Dovahzul from now on, Alduin.****

 ** **Nu fin faaz kiin.****

 ** **Now the pain begins.****

 ** **Shout/Thu'um Translations:****

 ** **FUS – Force – The first word in the Unrelenting Force Shout.****

 ** **KRII LUN AUS – Kill Leech Suffer – The full Marked for Death Shout.****

 ** **WULD – Whirlwind – The first word in the Whirlwind Sprint Shout.****

 ** **FO KRAH DIIN – Frost Cold Freeze – The full Frost Breath Shout.****

 ** **YOL – Fire – The first word in the Fire Breath Shout.****

 ** **Now before any of you start bitchin' about Naruto being able to Shout right after learning the words, shut up. Naruto has learned everything Alduin knows about Dovahzul through the transference of knowledge, so he can naturally speak Dovahzul like he was born with the ability to do so. He also has Alduin sealed inside him, so it's natural that he's going to learn Dovahzul.****

 ** **Anyway, rant over. I am starting the Review Poll this chapter. The question for this chapter is:****

 ** **Who do you want to see paired with Naruto?****

 ** **Submit your answer in a review and give a reason for you choice. Don't just say, "Hinata cuz she's hot" or something stupid like that. Give a decent reason, like why they would be good with Naruto or what they can offer the story if they are paired with him.****

 ** **Stupid answers will be ignored. I will answer any questions you have at the start of the next chapter if I think they need answering. And I am always open to suggestions, just don't think that you can make me write the story how you want it written.****

 ** **Thanks for reading. Give me some reviews, they do help, but don't flame me.****

 ** **InfiniteBioDragon9780, over and out!****


	3. Academy Years!

Chapter Three: Academy Years!

3 years. It had taken Naruto three years to finally finish his training. 3 long years of spending night after night, listening to his prisoner and mentor drone on about the history of the Dovah and finally about the language they spoke. It was almost unbearable listening to Alduin drone on every night. If not for the end goal of being able to spit on the villagers that once abused him, Naruto would have surely lost his mind years ago.

It had taken him a good 3 months to finally get such a control over his Magicka that Alduin deemed him ready to learn Dovahzul. However, he spent the first 9 months of that time learning about the history of the Dovah and how they were once the rulers of an ancient land known as Skyrim, a single province on the continent of Tamriel.

Naruto was interested at first when he heard that Alduin was actually the first born son a God known as Akatosh. It was, in all honesty, surprising. To hear that Alduin the World Eater was the first born son of a benevolent God, who was a Dragon himself, and that he had a younger brother called Paarthurnax that had actually gone against everything the Dovah stood for and helped the mortals kill off the their brothers.

The fact that Paarthurnax went against everything that the Dovah are as a race made Naruto angry, even though the young blonde wasn't a member of their race himself. He spent enough time with Alduin now that he was picking up a few habits and his mentality.

Anyway, back to the last three years of training Naruto had to endure. He was glad he had gone through with it, mainly because he started the academy soon after seeing the Hokage. The training made it rather amusing. Especially when they had a sparring session and he was paired with his 'rival' Sasuke Uchiha. He grinned as he recalled the memory.

[Flashback]

A nine year old Naruto walked into his class in the academy, seeing the other children sneer at him as he did. He shook it off, thinking that they were just being children and copying what they had seen the adults in the village doing.

However, when he saw one child, one single nine year old boy, he frowned and growled lightly. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. It grated on Naruto's nerves that Sasuke was so much of an emo over his clan's slaughter, if it were his clan, he would have chased the murderer and ripped him apart, limb from limb.

Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke and laid his head on his arms, he looked at Sasuke briefly and saw he was still staring at the front wall of the class with that air of arrogance and superiority about him. The blonde groaned internally and closed his eyes, thinking on what he had done with Alduin the previous night. He had learned to finally control his Magicka to a point where Alduin considered him to have a mastery over the energy, this then led to Naruto having a small internal celebration before getting straight into learning about the history of the Dovah.

Soon after Naruto started napping, the class's teacher walked into the room. This man was of reasonable height, not being short nor tall, with a scar running horizontally across his nose and a pineapple style to his dark brown hair.

This is Iruka Umino, Chunin of Konoha, and Shinobi Academy teacher.

Naruto looked up having been woken up by the opening and closing of the door as the man walked into the class, seeing him standing at the front of the room and looking over the entirety of the class that had turned up for the lesson. He sighed when he saw that half of the Clan Heirs were not in attendance, seeing as they are heirs to the most notable and respected clans of Konoha they should be the ones setting the example for the civilian children.

Naruto laid his head back down before he heard a light coughing at the front of the class looked up to see Iruka giving him an irritated look, making the young blonde sigh in annoyance. He then saw another man walk into the class, a man he knew all too well from the years he was getting beaten by him. Mizuki.

Naruto growled lightly, almost inaudibly, at the sight of the man. Sasuke had seemingly heard the growl as he looked out the corner of his eye at Naruto, seeing the look of pure hatred pass over the blonde's features for a brief moment before returning to his normal look of boredom. It made him think of Itachi, how he hated the man with such intensity that he would literally give his life to see the man suffer and die. It wasn't something most would think a younger brother would wish for his elder sibling, however, Itachi had slain their entire clan but him and seemed to not care either way.

[Elsewhere in Hi no Kuni]

A tall dark haired man sneezed, his straw hat wobbling on his head. "Hmm... Sasuke must thinking of ways he can attempt to kill me." The man said to himself in an emotionless tone.

[Back at the academy]

Sasuke frowned slightly more than usual and grunted as he looked at Iruka and Mizuki. Said pineapple haired male looked over the class once more before sighing and speaking, "All right, today you'll be sparring with one another. You'll follow Mizuki and I out to the training field in a minute and then you'll be paired with someone of similar skill. This will be a small class tournament to see who is the top of the class in Taijutsu. Obviously, you have no need to worry if you are bad at Taijutsu, this section of the Shinobi Arts only counts for a quarter of your overall score when it comes to the exam in a few years, and you will have plenty of time to improve."

Naruto grunted, assuming that Mizuki would talk Iruka into pairing him with one of the better in the class just to make him look bad and possibly have him beaten up again. However, even if he did do that, he'd be getting a shock. Naruto had recently developed his own Taijutsu Style which he calls, Dragon Fist.

Naruto grinned internally, hoping that he was paired up against Sasuke right off the bat so he could beat the emo bastard in the ground.

" **Don't over do it Naruto, you still have a facade to keep up remember. You need to make the worms in this pathetic village think that you are still that weak child they like to chase and beat, you need to keep up this guise until the proper time when you can reveal your true strength and have them cowering at the very mention of your name.** " Alduin said in the young blonde's mind. Naruto sighed internally and nodded to himself, understanding what Alduin meant. It was his plan after all.

Iruka led the class out to the training field and had them line up along the edge of the grounds, before speaking to them once again. "Okay, this is how it's going to happen. Mizuki will pick one of you first, then I will pick their opponent. I will pick someone of equal or similar skill to who Mizuki has picked. The winner will proceed to the next round and be paired with someone of similar skill again. This will continue until there are only two of you left, those two will then spar against each other and the winner shall be declared the classes best at Taijutsu."

Naruto grunted as Iruka said this, he was going to be paired with some weak civilian child first, he could see it happening now. He would have to pretend to be having a hard time with the child, though he intended on lasting at least a few rounds.

The young blonde smirked lightly as the first pair were called up, the first of the two being a civilian girl called Ami and the second being Sakura, he pink haired banshee who also happened to be a civilian child.

The fight was rather underwhelming, the two girls were pathetic to say the least. Ami was clearly winning the entire fight, though Sakura continued to get up spouting about how she would prove her love to Sasuke and win his heart. Neither of the girls' were actually doing any training and seemed to be more interested in their looks or boys, which for a ninja will quite simply get them killed.

The two young girls were swinging wildly at each other, showing to the entire class that they didn't tale their training seriously enough to even learn the basic academy Taijutsu stance.

As the two girls fought, Naruto blanked out the rather pathetic fight and started to think about what he would do to make his own fights seen that little more convincing to the spectators. _'Hmm, I wouldn't want to make it seem like I'm getting a lot stronger, even though I am, but I don't want to make them think that I'm really weak either. Perhaps just fighting a few rounds and then 'loosing' to one of the other students. I just need to last long enough to be able to get my fair share of pounding the emo into the ground.'_ He thought with a hidden smirk as he looked about the assembled students.

' **I'll warn you again, Naruto. Don't over do it. You still need to keep up this facade that you're the weak little boy they think you are. If you were to beat or even last a few seconds against Sasuke they would instantly think something was wrong and tighten your seal. Need I remind you of what would happen if your seal was tightened?** ' Came the booming voice of Alduin in the young blonde's mind. Naruto sighed to himself and nodded discreetly, giving a mental confirmation of Alduin's words before looking back at the fight.

Naruto had to stifle a chuckle as he saw what was happening between the two girls. The two of them were currently pulling at the other's hair, screeching at each other, and kicking at shins. It was truly a pathetic sight and gained a light smirk from the blonde, trying his best to conceal his outright disgust at the two females. They were so lacking in their training they didn't even deserve to be called kunoichi in training.

Naruto sighed as the match was called in a tie due neither of the girls having won, the battle was called after the time was up and the girls continued to claw and hiss at each other like cats fighting over fish.

Iruka and Mizuki eventually pulled the two squabbling girls apart and cleared the area for the next match to begin. Mizuki looked over the assembled students and nodded to another civilian child, this one being a rather well built boy with short dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. His opponent was yet another civilian child whom Naruto had never actually noticed in the class.

The civilian child was a rather scrawny looking boy, similar to how Naruto used to be, and looked like the slightest gust of wind would knock him off his feet.

The fight proved to be entertaining, however, when the scrawny young boy demonstrated some great understanding of the human anatomy and disabled his opponent with three strikes. The first was with a jab to the arm, the larger of the two having thrown a punch and ended up with a paralysed arm for his troubles. The second strike was a palm strike to the larger child's chest, effectively winding the boy and causing him to drop to the ground in plain. The third and final strike was with a nerve pinch to the neck, causing the small boy's opponent to go stiff before loosing all control of his body and going limp on the floor.

This caused the majority of the class to laugh at the larger boy's expense as he was carried to the academy's infirmary by Mizuki before the next match could begin.

Naruto seemed to be in deep thought over the style the smaller of the two combatants was using, _'The style seemed so much like the Jyuuken of the Hyuuga clan, but there was no chakra involved, it was purely physical.'_ Were Naruto's thoughts as he scratched his chin in wonder, perhaps it was the Jyuuken, simply adapted for use without chakra... No that couldn't be it, the Hyuuga clan would never teach their family style to an outsider.

After a short while, Mizuki returned to the gathered class and the next match was decided between he and his fellow teacher. This match was to be between yet another civilian child and Naruto. The civilian child being a young man with short black hair and piercing yellow eyes, he was of average build and height with a light shade of skin, who's name Naruto didn't remember, though he had only heard his name due to his distraction with his thoughts.

The young blonde walked into the ring and stood near the centre, his opponent doing the same and smiling Naruto. "Good luck." He said to the young Jinchuriki, his smile ever present.

Naruto grinned in return and nodded, "Likewise." He replied.

The match was called to start and Naruto started by leaping back when his opponent showed great speed for such a young boy, and a civilian boy at that. The young blonde readied himself as he watched the black haired child before him rush in once again.

Naruto's opponent showed a lack in training as he swung wildly, attempting to hit the blonde with powerful yet uncontrolled swings of his fists. He threw several kicks at the blue eyed child, who dodged each one with ease.

Naruto soon had enough of dodging and made a show of getting hit by a punch, intending on making it seem like he was still untrained for the most part. This led to Naruto hissing in pain and shaking his right arm out, having been hit rather hard on his bicep. He looked his opponent dead in the eyes who was smirking at having landed a hit on the young blonde.

Naruto rushed forward, slowing himself down some to give the impression he was still weak, and swung with uncontrolled blows. He landed several hits on his opponent, the young dark haired boy having slower reactions than him, and eventually wore the boy down. The black haired boy's guard dropped as his arms grew tired from the constant pounding they had received from the blows Naruto was delivering and received a powerful blow to the face.

The punch threw the yellow eyed boy from his feet and rendered him unconscious. The match lasted for about two minutes, having been dragged out by the dodging Naruto did at the beginning.

Naruto was declared the winner and grinned, putting up his usual goofy persona as he gave a thumbs up to Iruka and said, "You better believe I'd win!" He then walked out the ring and went to stand under a nearby tree, focusing less on the following fights and more on his thoughts.

 _'Alduin, how long until I have completed all my training under you?'_ He asked the great black dragon in his mind, he received a deep humming as a response. " **I can not say for certain, since it all depends on your ability to learn. However, I would say that you will have another four years of learning to do. You still have yet to learn the entire history of the Dovah, and then you will need to learn my language word by word. Of course, every word you learn will take at least a week or maybe two in order to fully understand it, this will mean that you will have to learn Dovahzul for many years. I will teach you the way of the Thu'um to begin with, this was the art that my brother, Paarthurnax, taught to the humans and eventually Dovahkiin. You will learn each shout at a time and then I will teach you the rest of my language gradually.** " Alduin replied, his deep booming voice echoing around the dank halls of Naruto's sewer like mind scape.

As Alduin told his blonde jailer this, several more students had fought their matches, having whittled down the amount combatants to a small group of six students.

Naruto looked up as his name was called again. He walked up to the ring and looked at the gathered students to see who he would be fighting this time, he then grinned widely when he realised that Sasuke wasn't among the crowd. He looked ahead and saw Sasuke standing before him with his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

Naruto growled lightly, thinking about all the ways he'd like to rip that smirk off the emo's face.

The match was called to start and Sasuke darted forward, thinking he could finish the fight there and then with one punch. Of course, he was in for a shock when his fist was blocked effortlessly by Naruto, smirk on his face.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's fist aside, forcing him off balance as his knee raised to meet the black haired boy's side with a powerful straight to the ribs. Sasuke managed to free his hand and jumped back, his face plastered with a glaring frown.

The blonde smirked and leapt forward, his leg raising again to send a roundhouse kick toward his opponent's cheek. Said black haired boy ducked and sent a fist at Naruto's back, intending on making a kidney shot and disabling the blonde Jinchuriki. He was yet again surprised when Naruto continued to spin, avoiding Sasuke's blow and continued his spin into a spinning hook kick aimed for the dark eyed boy's head.

Sasuke ducked and rolled aside, growling as he stopped and glared at his blue eyed opponent.

The Uchiha darted toward Naruto's back and threw a roundhouse with a smirk. His smirked grew as the kick was landed into the Jinchuriki's side, an audible crunch being heard and Naruto giving a sharp intake of air through his teeth.

The blue eyed Jinchuriki turned to face his opponent with a frown, one arm raised while the other held his now aching ribs. His stance widened as he watched Sasuke close the distance quickly and send a punch toward his face, most likely attempting to break his nose or jaw judging by the speed of the blow.

Sasuke frowned and growled as Naruto ducked his punch, he then let out a gasp as his eyes widened when he felt Naruto's fist connect with his stomach, winding him slightly.

The match was drawing to end, Iruka preparing to call the end with a draw due to time out, though he was astonished when he witnessed Sasuke, having been winded, stand and send a powerful right hook to Naruto's temple. The audible smack that sounded made everyone, both teachers included, flinch slightly and cringe as they looked away from the scene for a second before hearing Naruto's now unconscious body hit the ground with a dull thud.

[Naruto's Mind Scape]

Hysterical laughter could be heard echoing throughout the halls of Naruto's mind, the source being the blonde himself. "Did you see that Alduin!? I bet he's in pain now!" He yelled up to his huge prisoner with an ear to ear grin splitting his face in two.

" **Yes, Naruto, I saw and I am rather impressed by it. You showed great skill in hand to hand combat.** " The large black scaled reptile said, his deep voice having a tone of pride in it.

"I know right! I totally kicked his ass!" The blonde said with a grin.

" **I wouldn't go so far as to say that, young one. You did loose after all.** " Alduin said with a sigh, " **However, you did indeed give him a run for his money.** " The dragon said with the tone of pride returning to his voice.

"Well, whatever. I guess I'll see you later tonight, it seems I'm waking up in the real world." Naruto said as he looked at his slowly fading arm, he turned back to Alduin and grinned again, "More training later!" He shouted just before finally fading out of his mind.

[Academy infirmary]

Naruto started to stir as his eyes slowly fluttered open before closing, he then released a groan as he sat up. "Damn, Sasuke hits hard for a girly emo brooder." He mumbled as he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, walking out of the infirmary and soon out of the academy, seeing as it was the end of the day now.

[Flashback End]

Naruto stood as he chuckled at the memory, yes he had lost the fight against Sasuke and he had been given a steaming headache for the next week by that right hook to the temple. However, even so he was pleased he had given the emo brooder such a hard time in the fight before being knocked out.

He walked out of his bedroom and into the lounge/dining room of his small apartment and sat on the sofa. It was currently Sunday so he didn't have to worry about the academy, though he was mentally debating whether he should actually go in the following day. It was the Genin exams tomorrow.


	4. Author Note

**Hi guys, so I know I haven't updated in forever, and I know this isn't what anyone wants to see. However, for the few people that are still interested in this story and my writing, I am going to be rewriting this and posting over the existing story.**

 **So, I am going to rewrite the story and make it better in my eyes. Of course, I want you guys to enjoy it and have some input into it. So I will give you a chance every chapter to give some suggestions and ideas about the story and how you would like to see it progress. If I like the suggestions, I will add them into the story at some point, but if I don't, don't feel discouraged. It won't hurt to keep trying, just don't keep trying with the same idea, that will just get irritating.**

 **I hope some of you will still want to read this, so thanks.**

 **InfiniteBioDragon9780**


End file.
